Minecraft: Tournament of champions
by Reader Guy
Summary: Jay is your average crafter. He sleeps, he mines, and he craft. One day all that changes when he is forced into a tournament with some of the srongest Minecraft has to offer. ranging from human/golemn cyborgs to a warrior of the sky army. does he has what it takes to survive the tournament or will he die terribly.


Within the world of Minecraft a crafter by the name of Jay was taking a stroll through the forest. In hand he held his trusty Pickaxe, though it wouldn't be needed. Jay took this stroll because he was running a little low on meat back at home. Jay had thought this would be an easy task seeing as cows, pigs, and chickens seemed to roam everywhere in Minecraft, but for some odd reason he hadn't spotted a single animal. Jay let out an annoyed sigh.

"Where the hell are these animals" thought Jay.

Suddenly a loud "Moooo" was heard not too far from Jay.

Jay looked to the direction of the sound.

"Finally" said Jay.

Jay walked to where he heard the sound, ducking behind a tree. He was expecting to see a cow or two, but to his surprise he saw six.

"Jackpot" said Jay, smiling.

Jay walked from behind the tree.

"Hey cows" yelled Jay.

All the cows looked his way.

"Moo?"

Jay threw his pickaxe into the skull of a cow. The cow stood silently for a moment before falling to the ground and disappearing, leaving steak behind.

"MOO!?"

Translation: Holy fuck

The cows began to run.

"Oh no you don't" said Jay, pulling out his bow and arrow.

Jay ran after them, pulling back his bow. He made sure to run over his items so that they'd go into his inventory. Jay shot an arrow into the head of a cow. This only encouraged the cows to run faster.

The rest of the cows ran over the meat of the now dead cow, with jay not too far off. He picked up the steak as he ran. Jay pulled out an ender pearl then tossed it in front of the cows. Like an enderman, Jay teleported in front of the cows, his bow already ready to shoot.

He shot an arrow into the unfortunate cow that had thought being in front would help it escape. The rest of the cows turned back around and ran in fear, while Jay picked up his third piece of meat. This time Jay didn't chase after them. Jay simply got on one knee and pulled back his bow once again. Jay took a deep breath as he aimed, before letting go.

The arrow flew through the air until it found its target: the leg of the cow in front. The cow mooed in agony as it fell to the ground. The cows behind soon tripped over him, all hitting the ground. Jay smiled as he got to his feet. Jay walked over to the cows, all of them struggling to get to their feet. Jay went into his inventory to grab his sword but it was not there.

"What the-" thought Jay.

Jay realized he had grabbed something other than his sword before he left home. Jay chuckled to himself.

"Sorry guys, looks like I didn't grab my sword before leaving home" said Jay, apologetic.

The cows all sighed in relief.

"Luckily for you guys, I brought my iron axe instead" laughed Jay, raising his axe over his head.

A look of shock and fear could be seen on the faces of the cows before Jay began chopping away at the cows. Only one of these cows was able crawl away. Sadly Jay had taken notice of this as he finished off the cow he was chopping.

"You're... trying to get away" said Jay, with an evil grin.

Jay grabbed the cow from behind.

"Bring me that ASS" demanded Jay, dragging the cow to him.

The cow attempted to stop itself from being dragged. The lack of fingers didn't help. When the cow was close Jay placed his foot onto the cows back, stopping it from moving, and then slammed his axe into the cow's skull. The cow went limb then disappeared, leaving steak in its place. Jay let out a satisfied sigh before grabbing the steak.

Jay began to whistle as he put his axe over his shoulder and began his walk home.

Xxx meanwhile xxX

Not too far off were two dark figures. One was female and was one male.

"Well... that was unnecessary, are you sure you want him" said the male.

"Are you kidding he's perfect, we need more sickos like him, send him the note" said the female.

The male sighed.

"As you wish" said the male, before disappearing.

XxX

Jay walked into his house with a smile on his face.

"Fluffles, here boy" called out Jay.

Jay's wolf Fluffles ran to Jay and jumped onto him, making him fall down. The wolf began licking his face.

"I've missed you too" laughed Jay, rubbing his wolf's head.

Jay got to his feet.

"Alright Fluffles go get the mail for me while I get dinner ready" ordered Jay.

The wolf nodded then went to get the mail out of the chest outside while Jay went to the furnace to get two steaks ready. Fluffles opened the chest with his nose and grabbed the items inside then headed back in. Fluffles handed Jay the mail then went to lay down. Jay started looking through his mail.

"I'm going to blow you up, I'm going to steal your blocks, Braaaaaiins, a lot of hate mail as usual" said Jay, as he went through his mail.

Jay suddenly noticed a golden envelope.

"Hm?"

Jay tossed the rest of the mail on to his table then opened the envelop.

The note Inside said the following: You have been invited

"To what" said Jay out loud.

Jay kept the note in hand as he went to check the steaks.

"Hey!" Said Jay.

The steaks were now gone. Jay immediately turned to Fluffles, who was swallowing his second steak. Jay went over to Fluffles, rolling up the note and popped the wolf on the nose.

"Bad Fluffles" scolded Jay.

Fluffles whimpered and went into a corner. Jay sighed then went to cook himself some steak. After eating Jay went to sleep, completely forgetting about the note.

* * *

YES I finally finished this. Now before you review (if you planned on reviewing) let me first say that I haven't really played Minecraft a whole bunch. Usually I watch videos online. Like sky, the bajan Canadian, you get the point. Whenever I see there Hunger games videos I get the urge to make a story, and well the is the result. If someone could give me some info on Minecraft that you think I should know or tell me what I've messed up while making this story that would be great. I plan on putting references to other Minecraft stuff in the story like I did in this chapter (if you didn't know what the reference was then look up Minecraft fail, prepare yourself when you watch it).

If I get good reviews i'll continue the story.


End file.
